


Don't Listen to Them, You Get to Come in Too

by yourklaineisshowing



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, platonic!crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourklaineisshowing/pseuds/yourklaineisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say when you arrive at the pearly gates? “Don’t listen to them, you get to go in too.” — Chris Colfer<br/>This thing, is the most memorable Chris Colfer quote for me. I see it as something that Chris said, by that letting us into his soul, his deepest of secrets. And that’s why I can't drop this subject, that’s why I present to you the third fic written to this quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen to Them, You Get to Come in Too

Inserting a key to it's hole shouldn't be that hard, yet it takes Chris a whole of ten minutes until he finds himself in his flat. He puts the coat down and turns to the kitchen to grab himself a can of Diet Coke. It's warm outside, and it's becoming late. All he wants now is to go to sleep, but his mind is running 100 kmph and he really cannot stop now...

He turns the TV on just because he needs some background noise, so he doesn't even bother changing the channel when he sees he landed on the women running contest.

At most, he manages to keep his interviews happy and funny. He cracks jokes and laughs at anything. But this, he wasn't prepared for what happened there.

A knock in his door brings him back to reality. He jumps, almost spilling the content of the can in his hands, and gets up. He uses all his power so he doesn't fall on the way to the door, whispering a small "who's there".

There's a voice, but he can't bring himself t understand what it's saying, so he just pushes the door open.

And Darren is standing there, smiling like a puppy.

Darren is not waiting to be invited. He runs in and sits on the couch, feeling home. Chris comes after him, closing te door, and sits there quietly, staring into open air.

"Speak."

Chris looks at Darren like he just spoke Chinese. "Is that an order?"

"Certainly," Darren says with a smile so big Chris has to smile back.

"I'm fine Dare," he says, though he knows that Darren knows, even if he wasn't physically there.

"No you're not. Please, Chris, just tell me what's wrong okay? I'm not going to bite you, judge you, or hang a sign on your back with your problem for every-one to see. I just want to help you, that's why I'm here."

"How did you even know?"

Darren looks outraged, as if Chris just asked how he could walk, "I was talking to Cory and he mentioned something about heaven and you running away. Didn't make too much sense but I had to come see what was going on. So, now, speak."

"It's nothing really. The asked what I'd like to hear God say to me, if heaven exists."

"And you said..?" Darren asks, his hand rubbing at Chris's knee as he looks both tired and sad.

"Don't listen to them, you get to come in too."

Darren eyes widen at that. He's mouth shapes an O, and gets closer to Chris offering a hug.

"Chris," he says quietly, "everyone in this world loves you just the way you are. The people that say you don't get to go to heaven, they're just idiots. Idiots who won't get to see heaven, because they put beautiful people in a bad mood. You shouldn't listen to a bunch of idiots. You should listen to the other group, that includes a large amount of high-pitch-screaming girls that hang you photo on their wall so they could kiss you good-night every night."

Chris looks thoughtful for a split second. But then he's all over Darren, hugging him. "You're the best," he says then. And after they laugh, he asks Darren. "Would you care to join me for a Disney movie marathon?"


End file.
